DC Showcase: Catwoman
| starring = Eliza Dushku John DiMaggio Liliana Mumy Kevin Michael Richardson Tara Strong Cree Summer | music = Christopher Drake | cinematography = | editing = | studio = Warner Premiere Warner Bros. Animation DC Entertainment | distributor = Warner Home Video | released = | runtime = 15 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} DC Showcase: Catwoman, also titled as simply Catwoman, is a 2011 short animated film, directed by Lauren Montgomery and written by Paul Dini. The film features Eliza Dushku as Catwoman / Selina Kyle in her first solo tale, as she attempts to bring both a Gotham City crime boss called Rough Cut and his smuggling ring to an end, stumbling upon a mysterious cargo shipment far worse than just smuggled diamonds.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1986806/ DC Showcase: Catwoman was released on October 18, 2011 as a bonus feature and continuation of the Catwoman story line on the Batman: Year One DVD. It is the fifth and latest installment in the DC Showcase series. Plot The film starts with two men pursuing a grey cat in an attempt to shoot it dead.https://www.alltimelines.com/timeline-item/dc-showcase-catwoman/ The cat supposedly jumps into the river and is presumed dead. As the two men leave in a car with a crime boss called Rough Cut, Catwoman is shown under the bridge with the grey cat, which has a yellow wristband round its neck, grabbing Catwoman's interest. Later on, Rough Cut and two other men go to a strip club. As a woman dances and strips, he gives her a small chunk of diamond. Catwoman enters the strip club and covers for the other stripper women, but this only proves to be a way for her to confront Rough Cut. As every single person has already fled the strip club, Catwoman and Rough Cut are left alone. After a short fight, he escapes before she can get him. Some while later, Catwoman attacks Rough Cut whilst he is driving a craned truck. Catwoman slips the crane hook under the truck and escapes before it crashes, the hook flying over and slicing a ship full of goods in half. The truck overturns and Rough Cut is killed. When Catwoman goes to the ship, she finds a group of trafficked girls, which is revealed to be the mysterious cargo shipment. Catwoman notices Holly Robinson to be one of the girls. As the police arrive, Selina Kyle comforts Holly, giving her the yellow wristband that belonged Holly before she was trafficked. Selina also gives Holly a handful of diamonds because she is in need. The film ends with Catwoman jumping from one building to another as Holly watches her disappear into the night. Cast * Eliza Dushku - Catwoman / Selina Kyle * John DiMaggio - Rough Cut, Motorcycle Dude (uncredited) * Liliana Mumy - Holly Robinson * Kevin Michael Richardson - Moe * Tara Strong - Buttermilk Skye * Cree Summer - Lily External links * * References Category:2011 direct-to-video films Category:2011 animated films Category:2011 films Category:Animated Batman films Category:Animated Catwoman films C Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s direct-to-video animated superhero films Category:American films Category:Films directed by Lauren Montgomery Category:Films with screenplays by Paul Dini Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated short films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:Animated superhero films es:Batman: Año Uno it:Batman: Year One (film)#DC Showcase: Catwoman